His mistress
by Ariel The Hedgehog1
Summary: A certain married black and crimson hedgehog falls for a certain pink hedgehog. But she changes it around and she uses him. After somebody she loves past and her son and daughter die after she uses shadow as him as a toy. What will happens when shadow and Amy fall eacher


Just so you know I don't own nun of the characters in the story except Megan the bunny Enjoy Shadow Pov I was thrusting in and out of her very fast till I felt her pussy getting tight I looked at her face and saw her eyes rolled to back of her head and she was arching her back and ripping my sheets. I could feel her juices oozing all over my member. But I kept going till it was my turn to climax. I started to go faster until I was basically pounding her until all hell broke lose. OOOOOOOHHHHHH MIKEY FUCK ME HARDER! Sally said while her claws were digging in my back. I stopped and looked at her. I got off her and pointed to the door. Baby let me explain- i cut her by yelling at her. GET OUT MY FUCKING HOUSE YOU HOE! I yelled. Without a word she grabbed her clothes and left. ( Just so you know shadow and Sally are married) When Sally left i felt all my anger build in me but I just balled my fist up and started counting.I was at 1,000 when i heard a moving truck backing up into the house up the block from me. That house as been empty for almost 4 years. I looked closely and there stood a pink furred hedgehog holding some boxes. I looked at her and thought then a smirk came on my muzzle. I heard some moaning so I decided to follow the moans. As I got closer to a room the moans got louder. I opened the door and see my favorite bitch rouge the bat fucking herself with a dildo and using her fingers. I smirked as I could feel my member stiff up. She looked at me and gasped. She bowed down and looked at me. What the hell did I tell about using these I said taking the dildo and throwing it. I thought you were with Sally and nobody is here to make me feel good Daddy she said. I smirked and I put my hands on her waist and pulled her close. What will you do if I please you more than you ask I said pecking her lips. I don't know maybe I can give you something special Daddy she said. I threw her on the bed and ripped her clothes. I nibbled on her neck. She let out a low moan. I sat up in between her legs and I opened her legs wide. I pulled my member out more like flung it out. Noticing he was standing up I placed him in her roughly and started thrusting hard. All I could hear was moans witch was music to me ears. I wasn't even all the way in her and I still got her begging. After 2 hours of rough thrusting I knew it was time. I could feel her walls tightening around my member. After one more thrust rouge burst all over my member. AAAAHHHHHH FUCK! She said ripping the sheets her body was shaking like she was scared. I smirked and I slid out of her and watched as all her juices and my seed came out of her. Good thing shes on the pill. I put my clothes on an I walked downstairs. I waited till rouge to come down. She came down with some black booty shorts that show half of her ass a purple crop top with a pair of red lips on the front and some purple pumps. I roughly kissed and grabbed her ass she winked at me she left. I closed the door and watched a little bit of tv. Amy's Pov I was with my cousin Anna who was helping me move. It only took us an hour and we were done. Anna asked me if she can help me unpack i told her I was fine by-myself. After she left i put everything where it goes. I looked down the street at a strange house. Maybe I should make some cookies and give them to the neighbors tomorrow. I went upstairs and got naked little did i know I forgot to close my window. Shadow pov Man there was nothing on tv so I decided to take a run. I started running down the block until my ears twitched from running water. I stopped and followed the water noise and it led to that pink hedgehogs house. At first I was going to turn around and go home but my ear twitched again from some moans. I could feel my member stiff and I smirked. I climbed on the wall and looked inside the house and there she was a pink hedgehog touching her self. I guess she just got out the shower cause the Cause the water was off. I pulled my member out and started jacking off. Every time she moans i speed up. That's when i saw her body was shaking and her juices fly everywhere. I could feel myself about to cumming. I tried to stay quiet from all my grunts and growls but I managed to stay low. I jumped down and I ran home I think I'm going to enjoy this new neighbor I smirked and kept running home. Amy pov I opened my eyes to sunlight and me being nude. Then I remembered what went down. I got up and I took me a shower and looked in my walk in closet for something to wear. I picked out a pink mini skirt a white crop top that says bite me and my pink sandals. I put my clothes on added some mascara I put on a little pink eye shadow I put on some lip gloss and I curled my hair witch stops at the my butt. I went downstairs and started to make some chocolate chip cookies. Shadow pov I woke up in my room while rouge was touching my manhood. What the fuck I tell you about coming in my room I growled. I'm sorry daddy but I forgot something yesterday she said with a sexy grin. Well go get and get out my room I said trying to get up. But it's right her she said stroking my manhood slowly. Then I thought of what she said yesterday. Oh That well he's all yours for now I said putting my hands behind my head. She didn't hesitate next thing I know she was deep throating me. At one point I pushed her head so low I was making her choke. Then I could feel it coming. Then started jacking me off. I pulled on the sheets and growled loudly as I saw cum all over rogue. She smiled and licked it all up. As she stood up she started licking the cum off my face. Daddy I have to move to china with my sister so I gave you a reward on how much I will miss you. I'm going to miss that ass I said I roughly kissed her and I watched as she flew away. I decided to take a long shower. Amy Pov I got all the people on my block I thought I did till I saw a bat fly from the house down the block. I walked all the way down till I took a sucker and put In my mouth. I politely knocked i the door. No one came so I banged on the door. The door opened a ebony red stripped hedgehog answered the door dripping wet and a towel around is waist. What you like what you see he said with a smirk deep voice boomed in my ears my knees were about to buckle. NO! I quickly said. I started blushing a cherry red. Well what do you want he said looking down at me. I brought you something I said handing him a bag if cookies. What the hell are these he said looking the at the cookies. I started laughing it's cookies silly I said calming down. He looked at me then the cookies then back at me. I don't want them he said and threw them at me. You haven't even tried them i said starting to get pissed. I don't want to he said walking up stairs. I followed him at least taste it i said. What are you going to follow me to the bathroom he said looking at me. I will until you try one of my cookies. Well make yourself at home cause I'm not eating one he said. He opened the bathroom door and let me inside It was a pretty big bathroom. Thanks he said he turned on the shower and got in. How did you know what i was thinking i know you can leave anytime you know and thats for me to know and you to never find out he said. I'm not leaving till you eat one of my cookies. It grew silent then shower stopped. I guess he forgot I was in here and he came out naked. Shadow was all wet and he was completely facing me i tried to look away but I ended looking anyways I tried not to stare at his manhood but it was so big. Then I wondered. But his chest was what made me wet. The water dripping from his abs. Why do I feel like I want him I thought then I remembered he read my mind. I saw a smirk appear on his muzzle. I hopped on the sink counter and put the cookies beside me. He grabbed his towel and dried off. I looked at my legs and saw a liquid coming from between my legs. I closed my legs tighter and I started blushing mad red. Oh shit I hope he doesn't notice me being soak and wet. He looked at me and came over to me. Why so wet he said with a smirk. I - I - I couldn't get my words out my face was redding even more. He lifted my chin up and whispered some freaking shit to me. When I get you to myself I'm going to make you feel like a Virgin he said with a smirk. My eyes widened i took my sucker out my mouth but I felt a warm hand slide up skirt. I tried to tighten my leg but the were pulled apart. I looked up but it turned out I was touching myself and he was watching me. I glared at him and smirked. How long was I doing this I said removing my hand. About an 7 minutes he said my ear twitched as heard his zipper zip up. Were you master-he cut me thats for me to know and you to find out. I blushed while rolling my eyes. By the way whats your name i asked. I'm shadow but girls call my master or daddy he said and yours is. I'm Amy Rose I said still sucking in my sucker. I think I should get going I said jumping of the counter. You need to clean up your mess he said pointing to the counter. I turned my heels looked at my mess my climax was dripping on the floor. I smirked crep across my muzzle. I think you should clean it its your house I said walking to the door. I looked at him and saw his eye twitching in anger. I held my laugh in.I was about to open the door when he slammed the door and pinned me down on the door with my stomach on the door. He was so close to me I could feel him breathing on me. He whispered in my ear I'm going to give you two choices. One you clean it or two you'll be punished he said and grabbed a handful my quills and pulled it. AHHHHH i screamed. Ill give 2 minutes he said pulling my hair harder. I felt some hot tears fall out. Let go of my hair I said. Times up he said with a grin. He threw my face on counter were my mess was I tried to get up but he tighten his grip in my quills. I felt my skirt being pulled down then I remembered I forgot to but panties so this was embarrassing. I could feel his manhood rub against me. Are you a virgin he asked. I didn't answer but stood there. Answer my question he said i felt something enter my anus roughly. YES I screamed in pain. See was that so hard to do he said taking a thrust. PLEASE STOP I cried. He kept on thrusting in and out of me roughly. ( just so you know it was face down ass up) No please stop I begged. He pulled my quills so I sit up. What do I get if I stop I whispered in her ear. I -I what do you want I said. I want you to myself I want you to be my mate. My eyes widened what No don't you have a wife I said looking at the ring on his finger. Let me put it this way your just a fuck buddy until i get divorced he said still thrusting in out of me. So yes or no he said growling. I- I- I was cut off my feeling liquid shoot through inside of me and my ear twitched when I heard a grunt. I started crying more cause he was still thrusting in and out me. Please stop I begged. Answer my fucking question and ill stop cause I can do this all day he said or Ill do something that you never forget he pulling my quills tighter. AAAAHHHHHH NO IM NOT STAYING HERE WITH SOMEBODY LIKE YOU I screamed. Well say your prays he said and grabbed my quills and drug me to a bedroom and threw me on the floor. GET ON THE FUCKING BED he roared. FUCK YOU BITCH I said. He walked up to me and slapped me. I sat there in shock. NOW GET YOU ASS ON THE BED BEFORE ILL TEAR YOU IN HAlf he said in anger. My eyes widened but I still didn't move. THATS IT HE SAID He picked me up by my throat and threw me on the bed. DONT TOUCH ME YOU HORE i screamed. He flipped me on my back and got in top of me and started kissing my neck. I tried to push him off me but he just tighten his grip on my wrist. GET OFF ME BITCH I yelled. I guess he got annoyed cause I felt some teeth sink into my neck. No no no no please tell me he's not marking me as his territory I thought. I heard a loud growl in my neck. Your all mine now he said and ripped my shirt and bra off. Get off me i said trying to push him off me. He Opened the nightstand draw beside me and pulled out some handcuffs. No no no no don't put them on me I begged. You had you chance now you blew it he said hooking my hands to the headboard. I tried to become free but it didn't work. You can't escape from me my little rose. I spit in his face and smirked. He wiped the spit off his face and looked at me with anger in his eyes. You just got your pussy numb. He took his clothes off while his eyes were roaming over my curvy body. He started my touching my private areas. I struggled trying to get free. Get off me please I said crying. Shut fuck up he said and shoved his manhood inside of me roughly. AHHHHHHHHHHH I screamed in pain I could feel my flower being stretched. He started thrusting in and out of me roughly. I tried to close my legs but he spread them back apart and put one of my legs on his shoulder. Please stop I screamed. SHUT THE FUCK UP he screamed at me. I never met somebody so mean I said almost choking on my tears. He stopped and looked at me. this is nowhere near mean he said. I can be a whole lot meaner I can kill for crying out loud. Then why are you raping me all I did was try to give some cookies but no you think you to good to eat ATLEST ONE FUCKING COOKIE I growled. SHUT THE FUCK he said taking a really deep thrust in side me. I loud moan come cause he just reached my spot. His eyes widened in surprise. I guess I found your spot he said while taking some more thrust. I tried my best not to moan but it felt so good. I could my orgasm coming on cause my wall were getting tight. Then like he did before he took another deep thrust and that's when I had the biggest orgasm I can remember. My gloved hands where now digging into my wrist my legs were shaking in pain fear and pleasure. My toes started to curl up and I tightly closed my eyes. I peeked open one eye and see shadow with a smirk on his face. I could all my juices sliding down my butt as shadow took his member out of me. I tried to close my legs but I could feel pain as I tried to close them. The look on shadows face made me scared like he wasn't done with me. He Opened my legs once more and he slid his manhood back inside of me. He started thrusting again and I could feel another orgasm coming on. As I soon as i burst he was still going and while i was still orgasming. Then I felt something shoot inside me deeply. I heard growl and looked at see what it was. I looked and see shadow with a pleased face. Had enough yet he said with a smirk on his face. At this point I wanted to slap the smirk off his face. I shook my head and started crying. He used his thumb and whipped some of the tears out my eyes. Don't cry rose I just want you to be my mate. all you have to do is say yes and not tell anybody about this he whispered in my ear. I shook my head yes and tried to get up. Hold on he said. He bent down to my neck and started to kiss on it till i felt something sharp clamp on my neck. I screamed in pain and started crying again. I felt my arms fall and shadow got off me. You may leave now he said and left the room. I quickly put my clothes on and quietly left the room. I was about to open the door when I heard someone clear there throat. I turned around and saw shadow looking down on me. Just so you know I will be coming to your house tomorrow he said. I shook my head and left I ran straight to my house and ran straight to the shower. It took me a hour I put my my sweat pants and crop-top tanktop on when there was a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes and opens the door and there stood... Sorry everybody I had to stop right there what do you think


End file.
